


Take Me Home, Dorado Roads

by Ley_Handsome



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputation, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Army, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Doctor Jesse McCree, Dorado (Overwatch), Double Amputation, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hanamura, Hanzo Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Marked Explicit for later romance, McHanzo - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patient Hanzo Shimada, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Jesse McCree, War, jesse angst, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley_Handsome/pseuds/Ley_Handsome
Summary: A MCHANZO AUHanzo is a Lieutenant who has been hospitalised after an accident causes him to loose both his legs.Jesse is his doctor and is there to make sure he is taken care of and can get back onto two feet.A slow romance will begin to build between them.Will Hanzo be able to cope with the oncoming emotions while also trying to deal with the demons of his past?





	Take Me Home, Dorado Roads

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first McHanzo fic! I really hope you enjoy it and I can't wait to update more! Thank you all for taking the time to read this! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :D
> 
> Also, thank you to the lovely Ophelia for being my beta!!! xxxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-- SLIGHT TW FOR MENTIONS OF DEATH --
> 
> Hanzo wakes up in Dorado hospital, confused and scared 
> 
> Jesse soothes him but isn't sure how Hanzo is really coping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSSIBLE TRIGGER IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading and I hope you all have a lovely day! 
> 
> Thank you Ophe for being my beta! xxx 
> 
> :D 
> 
> Next chapter will be soon(ash).

_Running._

 

 _That was the first thing Hanzo could register that he was doing through the haze of consciousness. He body felt heavy, each thump down onto the ground sent further jolts of pain through his body. He couldn’t accept the fact of his current situation. He was a Lieutenant and a strong one at that._  
  
_Keep running… keep going- almost back to base._  
_  
_ Spitting out blood to the side he continued on until a sickening click sounded beneath him. Not having much time to react he tried to run, his stupidity in his haze cost him as he was consumed by a flashing light and a deafening noise.

 

_What a foolish man he was._

 

***

  
  


The harsh light flooded his vision as eyes opened slowly, burning his senses. Hanzo tried to breathe so he could try and process what was going on. Where he was and why a beeping sound was invading his skull. Was it his alarm? Had he slept in when the commander needed to see him?

 

But he couldn’t breathe.  
  
He was choking on something.

 

Mechanical beeping slowly increased as he continued to choke- eyes widening as hands came to his throat and mouth, only to find a tube fastened to his mouth. Beeping getting louder and faster, he continued to choke harder- back arching against the mattress as he silently called for help.  
  
_What is happening? Where am I?_

 

He heard muffled voices, their tones held one of comfort, though he couldn’t hear them well enough to feel their effects. Once deep tone stuck out against him enough to hear his words before he fell back into unconsciousness so he didn’t have to think about everyone around him.  
  
_“It’s okay, Darlin’, we’ve got ya.”_  
  


***

 

Waking up for the second time felt better, Hanzo put his hands up to his mouth again to feel nothing but chapped lips. He let out a sigh of relief and wiped his eyes of the goo that held them shut.

  
  
“You’re awake?” Came the deep tone again, the one he’d heard before. Hanzo jolted and tried to sit up, his breath becoming rugged as his body seared with pain. He’d made a mistake, letting his guard down. That was one rule for him while he was in the army:

  
  
_A soldier never lets his guard down._

  
  
“Woah, easy there, Darlin’.” The man walked in more to Hanzo could get a good look at him. He had chestnut-brown hair that went to just below his ears and a beard that was well kept that adorned his chiseled jaw rather well. Green eyes- filled with concern looked back at Hanzo’s own hazel ones, causing him to look away and scan his well-toned body instead.  
  
Wow he was actually really well-toned… if it was under different circumstances, Hanzo probably would’ve tried to chat-up the doctor before him, he was his ideal type afterall.

  
  
“I”m…” As Hanzo tried to speak, his voice came out hoarse and dry- causing him to lapse into a rather violent coughing fit. The man donning dark blue scrubs quickly grabbed him a cup of water from the side and handed it to him. Hanzo took it and nodded his head in thanks and started to drink it down fast, feeling the cool liquid go down pleasantly.  
  


The man smiled softly and then he adjusted the chart that was under his arm. “I’m Doctor Jesse McCree, glad to see ya awake.”

  
  
“Hanzo… Shimada.” Hanzo replied. “Where am I?”

  
  
“Dorado Hospital… you were airlifted here after the accident, Hanzo- or should I say, Lieutenant Shimada.”

  
  
Hanzo looked at Jesse with sheer horror on his face and the beeping began to pick up once more. He held a hand to his chest to realise he was actually covered in bandages and a few casts. He was in a hospital… he had been hurt, but that was surely just a nightmare?

  
“Hospital? But, I was drafted… fighting in my hometown of Hanamura… then…” He held his head in his hands- trying to breathe. The visions flashed before his eyes- the memories of what had happened, why he was actually here in the hospital.

  
  
“Do ya remember anything, Darlin’?” Jesse stepped a bit closer but Hanzo tried to move away- long hair flowing around him like a fountain of ink.

  
  
“I’m not, Darlin’... I…” He broke away as he realised he couldn’t feel his legs properly. “Why can’t I feel my legs?” He went to yank back his bed sheet, against his doctor’s advisement in the background.  
  
Throwing it back he could only stare at what remained. Bandages were wrapped around two stumps just above where his knees would’ve been. His stomach twisted into knots, he was feeling to many emotions at once to really describe how he felt. Anger, fear, the overwhelming feeling of the fact that his legs weren’t there? He knew why they weren’t… but it couldn’t be real. This had to be some cruel joke… There was no way…

  
  
There was no way he was like this…

  
  
This couldn’t be real.

  
  
“Hanzo…” Came Jesse’s soft tone.  
  
  
“Get out…” Came the shaky reply as his hands curled into fists- he was visibly trembling as the rage continued to boil in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t fully understand why this was happening, yes he could guess why he was in hospital, but it was still rather fuzzy in his mind- there was just no way he could’ve lost both his legs.

  
  
“I should talk about-”

  
  
“I SAID GET OUT!” Hanzo screamed as he threw his cup across the room- luckily it was plastic so it just bounced up and clattered back down- spilling the remains of water on the floor.  
  
Jesse did as he was commanded, making a small comment that he’d try and come back later before closing the door with a click.  
  
The Lieutenant held his hands to his eyes, he wasn’t about to cry again. He didn’t want to believe it, he refused to. His breath caught in his throat and he wanted to be sick. Desperately he tried to lift what remained, his breaths coming out in harsher gasps as they refused to lift up, the effort proving too much. Slamming his fists down, he held his hands against his chest- ribs aching with the failed effort to breathe. The world was spinning slightly and his whole body started to shake. He had to calm down, remember the methods of meditation to be able to be peaceful once again, to get his trembling heart under control once more.

 

Closing his eyes he tried to take deep breaths- picturing the flowers by his old home, the painted dragons that inspired him to get them on his own arm… the taste of takoyaki…

  
But it quickly lapsed back into the horrors of war, the screaming and explosions… the stench of blood and death… 

  
Breath came out in painful shudders as his eyes snapped open to see his legs once more.

  
  
_‘You are stronger than this Hanzo Shimada, you cannot accept failure now!’_  
  
Hanzo remembered his father’s words and shook his head, trying to free himself of the thoughts of being in the battlefield that was now Hanamura. He decided to make the mental decision to try and stand. There was no way his legs were actually gone like this. It had to be some kind of sick joke. He was a Lieutenant, one of the best in his platoon. Something like this just couldn’t happen to him! He was stronger than this… his mind must be simply playing tricks on him- that was the only explanation he would accept.

  
As he heaved his body- ready to let himself slip off the bed, Jesse burst in, panic clear in his rugged features. He must have been watching him…

 

Hanzo lost his balance and started to slip, pathetically falling onto the floor and gasping as all the needles tugged at his skin that it laid under. His body was wracked with pain and he looked down again to see his legs were still not there. His elbow hurt from the impact, and he felt even sicker than before.  
  
Jesse had a barrage of nurses with him- all the voices were melting into one painful one that pierced his skull. He tried to move away- the tugging on his skin causing him to gasp once more. 

  
“Get away from me!” The Lieutenant cried out, feeling exposed and ashamed as he tried to hide himself from the others, continuing to bark orders for everyone to stay away. Hanzo felt like a beached turtle- pitiful as he was on his back, finding it hard to find his own strength to sit up. It felt wrong to be there on the floor. Feeling disgusting as the white noise of talking continuing to drill in his skull- making the panic rise in his chest again.

 

Jesse leant down- almost shielding him. Hanzo grabbed him by his scrubs willing to only talk to him as he’d already seen everything. “Make them go away…I don’t need them talking about me like this…. Make them go away now, McCree.” He felt dizzy and breathless- world spinning as he tried to stay awake. He would only trust Jesse  this once… only because he was about to pass out from the overwhelming noise and stress.

  
  
Only this once.  
  


He felt Jesse hold onto him and tell the others to leave before moving him back onto the bed with care and working to tend to his elbow and IV..

  
  
“I can’t be like this…” Hanzo felt his resolve crumble further- he was trying to save himself from looking more pathetic than he already felt. “There has to be something… it has to be a trick! Did the rest of my platoon put you up to this?” He looked at Jesse- his face desperate- like he was trying a bargain with him.

  
The look in Jesse’s eyes were ones of sheer sadness- almost like he could relate to him. He slowly shook his head.

 

  
  
“I’m sorry… but this is real… I’ll talk to ya more once you’ve had some rest.”  
  
“I don’t need rest… I want… to know if I’m to be…” He let out a choked sob- the monitor piercing his skull as he tried to breathe. Coughing a few times he pushed down his emotions, only to choke out more strangled breaths.

  
  
_Fuck sake, just breathe… you can breathe can’t you, foolish idiot!_

  
  
“Darlin’, it’s alright… I’m here… I’m going to give ya an oxygen mask to help with the pain- to help you breathe, but ya have to rest. Ya had enough of a shock and I don’t want you to have any more until you’ve had some rest.” He used a rather authoritative tone, one that Hanzo would describe as him being a classic doctor.  
  
Nodding finally he looked away and felt his eyes grow heavy. He wouldn’t try and argue again- at this point he just wanted to be left with his own thoughts, figure out how he really felt about his sudden situation change. His whole life was falling apart around him. He had no idea what to actually do, how he was going to even continue on. It wasn’t like he would be allowed to go back… the army was the only life he had at the moment.  
  
The longer his mind began to ponder on his future, the more he felt sick. He just wanted to sleep- for Jesse to just leave him alone.  
  
He heard the low register of speaking but no words reached his ears before he felt the presence of the male leave.  
  
Eyes growing heavier, he started to slip more into the void of sleep, being pulled down further into the nightmares he wished to forget.

 

*** 

  
The next time he woke again, he was in a cold sweat, breathing hard as he had remembered things from before he was in the hospital. He held his head and controlled his breathing before it fell limply by his side, his face turned to the window and he started out at the gloomy sky- it was going to rain.  
  
A few moments later- he heard his door open and Jesse entered with a chirpy ‘good morning’. There was someone behind him, but Hanzo didn’t care- he kept his gaze on the window.

  
  
“How we doing today Darlin’?” He picked up his chart and started to look over them when he didn’t get a response from Hanzo, before looking to the woman beside him. “Do ya want to read his case?”  
  
The woman nodded and started to speak.

  
  
“Lieutenant Hanzo Shimada, 28, Currently in for recovery from a fractured rib cage, arm, nose and the double amputation of legs just above the knees. Blood work and a cardiac scan were clear and he had a mild concussion that has since passed. He is due for another CT scan to make sure he has suffered no further damage and we need to redress the wounds to the amputation sites.  
  
Hanzo flinched at the mention of his loss of limbs but refused to look at them. Jesse moved around and waved his hand in front of his eyes. “Hey there, Darlin’, you need to eat now, we’ve been feeding you nutrients through IVs, but you need to have proper food now that you’re awake and able to breathe on your own.  
  
Again, the Lieutenant didn’t respond and just closed his eyes- implying he didn’t want to speak. He didn’t even want to live anymore… it felt useless… he had no more worth in this world.

 

“Darlin’...” Jesse sighed. “We will take ya for your CT later, but can we please dress your wounds? We can’t let you leave them or they’ll get infected and you’ll get yerself a bad case of infections.” When Hanzo didn’t reply again, he decided to change them regardless. As he pulled the cover back- Hanzo grasped his arm.

  
  
“Don’t.” He murmured before he weakly shoved his hand away.  
  
Jesse felt the strings on his heart tug in pain. This man looked broken… he was broken… fate had been cruel and due to confidential information, Jesse didn’t even know how he’d lost his legs or why he was so beat up. 

  
“Some of the platoon you were with are coming down to visit you today while they’re back from a break on their tours.”

  
  
“No.” The black-haired male sighed. “Can’t see me like this…” He closed his eyes again. “Please, just let me sleep.”

  
  
The nurse went to speak but Jesse held up a gloved hand. “We will come back later, but we have to change those bandages today.”  
  
He then left once more and Hanzo felt tears roll down his cheeks. He was pathetic… the voices in his head told him so. If his army mates tried to come in, they’d see him like a broken doll, he’d made two otherwise considered rookie mistakes, he was supposed to be stronger than this- but all he could do now was stare out the window and wish he’d died back in Hanamura. He just didn’t care anymore.

  
  
***

  
  
After a few more hours had passed, Hanzo still refused Jesse. It didn’t help that more people had entered with him that time. He didn’t want to be some spectacle for the new residents to be drooling over. His pride was already in tatters and now, they were all just stomping on it before setting it a-light with a flame.  
  
“Darlin’, please-”

  
  
“I’m not your Darling…” Hanzo hissed through gritted teeth. He didn’t want to be malicious, but being this low… his stomach twisting in pain from his refusal to eat, the effect of the medication wearing off and now, with the residents talking loudly behind Jesse, he just wanted to be alone. “Go away.” He meant everyone but Jesse, but he wasn’t about to admit it. This cowboy of a doctor was the only thing that was keeping him from completely giving up. 

  
“ _He must’ve lost them in some freak accident…_ ” One of the residents whispered loudly.

  
  
“ _Yeah! Maybe he was drunk driving? Or it could be some boating accident! I mean, to lose_ _both_ _legs?_ ” Said another.

 

“ _Well, he’s a Lieutenant! Did he get blown up? That must be it!_ ”

  
  
“Hanzo... “

  
  
“Doctor McCree, please for the love of god, LEAVE! I DON’T like being marvelled at like some monkey in a cage. LEARN to teach those below you not to SPECULATE my injuries so PUBLICLY in front of their patient, maybe then I will FINALLY listen to you.” His words dripped with venom as he glared at the two behind the handsome doctor. Jesse’s face held one of sheer horror. He ushered the two out and turned to him.

  
  
“My apologies, Darlin’... I’ll… I’ll come back later.” He then shut the door and left him once more. His voice muffled but loud- he was telling off the residents. Hanzo shoved his chart onto the floor in anger and put his hands against his eyes- breathing deeply as his forced the sobs away once again. He hated how they just talked about him like that…. It wasn’t fair. He was defenseless and it wasn’t their right to just speculate.

  
  
***

 

A few days passed and Hanzo still refused to eat and give in to change his bandages. He hissed and threw things at the wall close to whoever tried to enter- forcing them to leave. The Lieutenant had already been losing weight before he’d been admitted to hospital, but this was getting into dangerous territory- especially with the extreme stress he was putting his body under.  
  
Even Jesse had lost his patience and slammed through the door, making the other man jump.

  
  
“Go away.” He spoke quietly, his skin was paller than ever, his eyes had dark circles and body was thinning at an uncomfortable rate. Jesse knew he needed to get his act together.

  
  
“No, I am not going away, Darlin’! Ya need to get a hold of yerself!”

  
  
“Don’t tell me what to do, cowboy. It’s unbecoming.”

  
  
“Cowboy?” Jesse echoed.

  
  
“Yes, you speak like one.”

  
  
“Listen ‘ere! I’m yer doctor and I’m telling ya, ya need to eat and let me change those bloody bandages!”

  
  
“Just let me die.” Hanzo bit back glaring at him. “I have nothing left! I don’t care about my life anymore!” He felt the hot tears burning at his eyes again, god he hated this, the constant near-crying. “I lost everything the moment I woke up again. I don’t want to live like this- everyone looking at me like I’m a mistake!”

  
  
Jesse groaned loudly and tossed his gloves off before shrugging off his doctor’s jacket to reveal his mechanical arm.  He’d had enough of Hanzo’s wallowing, now he knew how his family must’ve felt. 

  
“Yer not the only one with some kind of sob story. I lost something too and I had to learn to accept it and find something new to do with my life! Now, instead of wasting away, ya can get a grip and let me help ya out!” He was breathing deeply and Hanzo stiffened at the doctor’s painfully true words. 

  
As if he’d been struck by lightning, Hanzo realised he’d been selfish… wallowing in self-pity that he hadn’t realised his childish ways. In reality he’d been given a second chance. He should’ve died back in Hanamura, yet here he was… maybe a little worse for wear and his desire to just simply die was still weighing heavily in his chest, but here he had a chance to make a new life for himself…

 

“I’m…” Hanzo rubbed his eyes again- gods he felt exhausted. “I’m sorry…”

 

Jesse didn’t expect him to give in so easily… he walked closer so Hanzo could inspect his arm. It was metallic and cold to the soldiers touch, yet smooth and perfectly crafted to his overall anatomy. His fingers ghosted over it- before Jesse laced them together with his own.

 

“I know yee going to ask… it was a car accident. When I was six.” He didn’t really want to go into any more detail than that. “But as ya can see, I can use it perfectly. You’ll be able to walk again… we can get ya something like this.”

 

“You mean have arms for feet?”

 

Jesse burst out laughing at his comments and Hanzo gave a small chuckle himself- a gentle smile feathering his features. That was the first time he’d shown any sign of happiness since he’d woken up all those days ago.

 

“Darlin’- I mean, Hanzo, can I treat your wounds now… you’ve been denying care you need. You’re only about to get worse.”

 

Hanzo wanted to tell him it was ok to call him Darlin’, that he found it oddly comforting and appealing- but only coming from him. He then felt a lot weaker than he had before and simply nodded.

 

“I can tell yer becoming worse off- oh, you agreed… sorry I wasn’t sure if you were actually going to say yes.”

 

“I only have one condition.” The Lieutenant coughed slightly as he wiped the film of sweat that was forming on his lip. “Only you can treat me. I won’t take anything from anyone else.”

 

The doctor frowned at this and shrugged.

 

“I guess. I mean, if yer accepting treatment then I can’t really complain, can I?”

 

With another weak chuckle Hanzo felt his eyes growing heavy.

 

“Well I’ll just sleep while you tend to me.”

 

“No, ya need to stay awake for this.” Jesse’s tone became concerned as he got closer to Hanzo- not realising their hands were still linked.

 

“I’m just tired, McCree. Let me rest.”

 

“That’s not a good sign, Dar- Hanzo.” He started to look up at the monitors and unlaced their fingers. Hanzo would be lying if he wasn’t disappointed at this development- that was the first time he’d actually enjoyed holding someone’s hand- it made him feel safe and now it’d been ripped away from him.

 

Hands now playing at the hem of the sheet covering Hanzo, Jesse looked up at him.

 

“May I?”

 

“If you’ll let me sleep, then do whatever, Cowboy.”

 

Jesse gave a small scoff and patted his cheek- “No sleeping. I told you.” He was trying to remain calm, but he already knew what was going on. With bated breath he drew back the sheet to reveal the two stumps. The bandages were sodden with blood and puss- dark skin poking through and weeping excessively. At this point you couldn’t see the incision wounds, they were wet and gave off the slight smell of a disgusting rotting flesh.

 

Infected and bad at that.

 

“Hanzo, don’t you fall asleep.” He pressed the button on the side of his bed. “We need to take you up to the OR and get that cleaned out. Then we’ll wrap it up again but you can’t sleep yet!”

 

The Lieutenant shook his head. “Just… it’s okay… I’m sorry…” His body then went limp- vision fading to black as Jesse continued to talk to him, lulling him into the void of sleep.

 

It was okay if he didn’t wake up.

 

He was a foolish man after all.

 


End file.
